1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to devices and methods for positioning pre-fabricated wall sections, and more particularly, to a wall lifting, transport and positioning device for use with a wall section upon a worksite surface.
2. Related Art
Prefabricated wall panels or wall sections have continued to gain increased popularity due to the relative efficiency in the onsite construction of a structure. These pre-fabricated or pre-engineered wall sections are constructed offsite and delivered to a worksite location ready to be erected. This saves significant onsite construction time and labor to build a similar wall section which then must be erected. The wall sections are delivered to worksite location and may be temporarily stored in horizontal stacked configuration. A wall section may typically come is 8′-12′ lengths with heights of 8′-12′ depending upon a desired ceiling height. The various components of a wall section may be formed of 2″ by 4″ or 2″ by 6″ cross sections of lumber. The wall sections each include a horizontal top plate, a horizontal bottom plate and a plurality of vertical studs extending between the top and bottom plates at spaced intervals. The wall sections are also referred to as stud framed walls. This classic arrangement is configured to withstand in-plane shear loading of the associated structure. As such the wall sections are also referred to as shear walls.
The bottom plate is set generally upon a subfloor or foundation. The bottom plate has bolt holes form through them. Inset in the subfloor or foundation are corresponding anchor bolts that are configured to engage the wall sections through the bolt holes for securely anchoring the wall sections to the subfloor or foundation. A foundation U-channel or track is disposed upon the subfloor or foundation that extends the length of the bottom plate. The anchor bolts extend upwards through holes in the foundation U-channel. When erecting the wall section in a vertical configuration, the entire wall section must be lifted vertically above the foundation U-channel and the anchor bolts. The bolt holes must be precisely aligned with the anchor bolts and then the entire wall section is lowered into the foundation U-channel with the bolts extending through the bolt holes.
The proper installation of a wall section is a labor intensive and time consuming process. A large number of workers are required to erect, position and install a wall section due to its physical weight and geometry. This contemplated to interrupt workers who must stop their tasks at the worksite to help with the wall section. Moreover, this installation process presents significant safety issues as well.
The first step in the installation process is that the wall section must be physically lifted and moved adjacent the installation location. The bottom plate is aligned along the foundation U-channel. Next, the wall section must be tilted up to a vertical position, and then dead-lifted upward and translated over the foundation U-channel. The entire wall section must be precisely positioned to align the bolt holes with the anchor bolts extending through the foundation U-channel. All the while, the entire wall section is being physically held. Finally, the wall section is lowered in place with the bolts engaged with the bolt holes.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved device and method of lifting, transporting and/or positioning wall sections.